Overprotective Foxes
by Border42
Summary: In which little Himawari has a guardian... a Big one. Oneshot


"Um, here's the item, Mr. Innkeeper." Himawari offered with a bow.

Hand shaking slightly, the Innkeeper took the offered package. "Th-thank you miss…?"

"Himewari," she replied. "Himawari Uzumaki."

"Mi-miss Uzumaki," He continued, still stuttering. "Uh, is it going to keep doing… that?" The Innkeeper pointed up.

And up

At the towering form of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, burning with a fiery chakra and grinning down upon the man.

A part of the Innkeeper took notice of the things teeth. They were bigger than he was.

He shuddered.

A portion of the things massive chakra aura touched a tree.

It disintegrated, instantly.

"Ah…" Himawari trailed off, slightly embarrassed. "That's just Uncle Kurama. He's a bit… protective."

"Uncle?" The Innkeeper questioned incredulously. He glanced at the Fox once more.

Discretion _was_ the better part of valor, he decided.

"I… I see." He finished.

An awkward silence trailed between the two, as another tree vaporized in the background.

"I'll… I'll just be going now." Himawari managed.

With another bow, the slight girl walked off.

The Innkeeper stared at the Fox who still hadn't left.

His eye stared down critically.

"Uh…" The Innkeeper spoke, not entirely sure what to say.

Another moment passed, and the Fox let out a great huff, and began walking after the girl, every step shaking the earth.

Holding onto the doorframe of his inn for balance, the Innkeeper stared after the retreating being.

"Crazy Ninjas." Muttered the Innkeeper.

* * *

><p>"Dad, you've got to stop him," Himawari begged. "He's scaring all the clients away."<p>

Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage of Konoha, looked down at his daughter with a sigh. "You know he's just trying to protect you, right?"

"But, Dad, I'm thirteen now, and a genin of the village. I don't need protection anymore," She replied. "Especially when I'm just doing an errand for Mom, I was barely five miles outside the village."

"Himawari," Naruto answered. "Just because you're a genin, doesn't mean that you don't need protection anymore. Even in this time of peace, there are still those who want to break it. That's why you have a jonin sensei."

"I know that," Himawari protested. "But it wasn't even a mission. It was just a short errand to some Innkeeper for mom."

"Himawari-"

"Dad, _please,_" She pleaded. "You can't protect me forever."

He looked down at her for a moment, and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll talk to Kurama."

Himawari's face brightened. "Thank you, Dad!" And she dashed out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>Kurama and Naruto faced each other on a rise just outside of Konoha.<p>

"Kurama-" Naruto began.

"**I know, I know,**" The demon fox grumbled. "**I shouldn't be so overprotective.**"

"Kurama-"

"**But the world isn't perfectly safe, you know,**" He protested. "**Who knows who could want to get their hands on the combined bloodlines of Uzumaki and Hyuuga?**"

"Kurama-"

"**And then what would Happen?**" Kurama interrupted once more. "**You would get angry, and do something. And Hinata would get angry, and do something. And then the whole **_**village**_** would get angry, and do something. And then the peace might be shattered!**" He paused, and continued in a lower, more grudging tone. "**And I wouldn't really want the brat to get hurt either.**"

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted, tired of being interrupted.

Kurama blinked. "**What?**"

Naruto sighed slightly, before continuing. "You can change your size, can't you?"

Another blink. "**Yes and?**"

A smirk played across Naruto's face. "Be more careful next time, or I'll send you to Sai for stealth training.

Kurama paused for a moment, and then the light of comprehension entered his eyes. "**Hah!**" He let out a loud bark of laughter. "**You've grown more cunning over the years, I see.**" Shaking his head, Kurama held out his fist."

"Hey, I had to learn _something_ from being Hokage." Naruto replied, as he responded in turn.

As their fists collided, one last thought entered Naruto's mind.

"_Can't protect her forever? Hah, I'll show her._"


End file.
